Our last years in High School
by velika lubov
Summary: Sora is the most popular girl in the school. Matt hates most girls. Tai hates Sora. But everyone's life changes when this girl enters their school. Is Mimi the one who will make everybody to get along? UPDATED!FINALLY!chapter4
1. The first day

Hi! It's me again, with this story... hope you like it! I was inspired by a lot of stuff, I hope this will be of your liking... ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was a cloudy day, a lot of chances that it would rain. First day of classes and as such, everyone was getting ready for school.  
  
A blonde boy walks down the street with a bored expression upon his face. He walked slowly with both of his hands in his gray pant's pockets. Since it was a little cold, he wore a black sweater, which had a large V neck and three buttons at the bottom. And to complete his school's uniform he had on a white cotton shirt with the school's logo and black shinny shoes.  
  
He looked gorgeous. Several girls stopped to look his way but he, as always, ignored them. 'How annoying can they get?' He though uncomfortable as he continued walking until he stopped in front of a two-level high white house. He rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
"Coming! Ouch!" A voice form the second floor screamed, the blonde looked up to the second window as a head with brown wild hair popped. "Hey, Matt. I'll be down in a minute." And with that, the boy disappeared.  
  
Matt, eyes closed, sighed as he ran a hand through his shinny golden hair. Suddenly the door open, a petite brunette looked at his blue-navy eyes. "Matt! Oh, hi! Tai'll be out in no time, wanna come in?"  
  
"No thanks, Kari, if I do your brother might take even longer." He gave her a small smile which surprised her. He didn't smile often and truly meant it. At least to girls, that is. She felt herself blushing under his gaze and quickly lowered her head.  
  
"Yo! Sorry it took me so long," the boy who had popped out of the window said. He had toasty skin and chocolate eyes; he was dressed just like Matt except his sweater wasn't buttoned up and he wore some black Skechers instead of regular shoes, "but I was combing my hair."  
  
Matt blinked once or twice and looked at his hair, still it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He snickered and put an arm on the other boy's shoulders, "Ok, Tai, let's go over the concept of combing one's hair."  
  
Tai jerked away from the blonde's grip. "Oh, shut up Mr. I'm-so- perfect-and-you're-not." He started walking down the street.  
  
"Hey!" Matt screamed. "What's that supposed to mean?" He ran to his friend side.  
  
The brown haired boy chuckled. "Oh, nothin'," he turned his head to look at Matt, "Better hurry up, y'know how the teachers get all stingy and shit when we're late."  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I wasn't the one who was late."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The two boys were talking for a while when they see an electric blue Mini Cooper stopped at the traffic signal getting Tai's attention. "Whoa! Check it out, Matt!"  
  
Matt turned around and chuckled. "Yeah, cool car, huh?"  
  
"Actually," Tai grabbed both Matt's shoulders and leaned to his right, "I was looking at the driver."  
  
"How can you prefer seeing who is driving than this beauty! You don't see one of those often." Matt turned his head to the right so he could see the leaning Tai who was behind him.  
  
"Cuz you don't see one of those often!" He grabbed Matt's jaw and turns it in the direction of the car, to the driver to be more specific. "Plus, she's more of a beauty than the car!"  
  
Matt blinked twice before looking at the driver intensely. It was a girl. She looked around his age, maybe a year younger than him. She had long chestnut hair; in some parts it almost looked golden. She had on sun glasses, which made her look sexy, but still he wanted to see her facial features more clearly.  
  
'Funny. a cloudy day and she's wearing sun glasses.' Matt snickered, he tried to look at her clothes when suddenly the light turns green and she speeds up until she disappeared on the street.  
  
Tai sighed. "She sure was a babe. hope I see her again."  
  
"That is practically impossible, Tai, and you know it."  
  
"Hey, man of little faith."  
  
"Whatever," Matt started walking with his usual expressionless face, but he kept thinking. 'Who's that girl? I wish I could see you again. sometime.'  
  
Tai looked at his friend's back walking toward their school, he took one last glance in the direction the Mini Cooper disappeared then he sighed and sped up to Matt's side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey!^^ Watchya think? I know it's short but should I continue? Your reviews will make a difference! Plz, review! 


	2. The new girl

Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me happy, and motivates me to continue as soon as I can... hope you like this chapter... it's a little bigger than the last one, I think. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Matt and Tai walked through their school's door and went to the 11th grade rooms, when they passed the hall everyone greeted them while all the girls smiled at them, which annoyed Matt but Tai, as always, winked back at them. Matt gave them a forced smile while Tai smiled in a simple way.  
  
The two guys got to their lockers, which were right next to each other. Matt opened his and started to get some books out, "I don't know why you like them so much. They're so annoying."  
  
"Well, they are sometimes. but hey! They're women! I love women and those women out there love me. It wouldn't be fair if I'd just ignore them as you do." Tai answered back while he took out a cookie of his locker.  
  
"Tai, don't you want a steady girlfriend? Someone you know is yours only?" Matt closed his locker and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Mm. no, not yet." He also closed his locker and finished his cookie.  
  
Matt looked at him with an 'aren't you forgetting something' look.  
  
Tai caught the look his friend was giving him. "What?" Matt moved the books he had in his left hand. "Oh, the books, right."  
  
Matt sweat dropped, and then he felt someone was tapping at his shoulder, he smiled when he saw. "Oh, hey Sora."  
  
"Hi Matt." The tanned, orange haired, girl said in a slow sexy voice. She had the women's uniform which consisted of the white cotton shirt, the black sweater and a black and grey squared skirt which was just above her knees. "Hey Tai."  
  
"Sup." He simply said.  
  
"Hey, Matt. I was thinking." She began.  
  
"Wow. miracles do happen." Tai whispered.  
  
But Sora caught his comment. "I'm sorry what."  
  
"Nothin'." He smiled, and when she turned to Matt he make a fake cough "*cough*bitch*cough*"  
  
She eyed him angrily. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, I excuse you. Even though I'd love to stay with you, I must get going. See ya at homeroom Matt, don't take long." Tai waved at him.  
  
"So Matt, I-"  
  
Matt cut her. "Sorry, but I really have to get going now, I don't wanna be late."  
  
He started to go away when she screamed, "Ok, I guess I'll see you later, then." Matt shrugged and yelled back. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
Matt arrived at his homeroom, which was the same as Tai's, and spotted his friend at the last row who waved at him. Matt made his way to his friend's side. "That was rude, Tai." He said as he took the seat next to the brunette.  
  
"You know I don't like 'Miss Popular'. she's so. so." Tai looked for the perfect word for her.  
  
"Nice?" Matt suggested.  
  
"Ha! Matt, in what world do you live? Everyone knows that Sora Takenouchi is the most. cruel girl in the whole school. Yeah, cruel, that's the word."  
  
Matt frowned. "Hey, she's nice to me."  
  
"Yeah, cuz she likes you! And you seem to be the only one who likes Sora."  
  
"That is so not true!"  
  
"It's not?" Tai turned around to the blonde girl who sat in front of him, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, do you like Sora?"  
  
"That bitch? No!" She seemed disturbed at the sound of her name.  
  
Tai made his friend an 'I told you' face but Matt wasn't going to give up. "She's just jealous cuz Sora is really popular."  
  
"It's that so?" Tai turned to William Parker, one of the most popular guys in school after them. "Will, can you come here for a sec?"  
  
The black haired boy walked to Tai and high-fived him. "Hey Will, do you like Sora Takenouchi?"  
  
Will narrowed his eyes. "Sora Takenouchi." he whispered fiercely.  
  
"Will, are you ok?" Matt asked at he football player's expression.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright Matt; it's just that. god I hate her, I hate her!" He cracked the pencil he had in his arms.  
  
"Thanks Will." Tai slapped Will's back as he went to his seat mumbling things. "Need more proof?"  
  
"I just can't see why everyone hates her, she's he nicest girl I know, and probably the only I like." Matt defended her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And that's what confuses me a lot more! You don't like any girl except her! The meanest girl in the whole school! No, the whole city!"  
  
"She's not that bad, Tai." He tried to reason it out.  
  
"Think whatever you want, I just hope you'll open your eyes one day." Tai sat back down as he looked at his homeroom teacher arrived.  
  
"Welcome to a new year, students! Hope this year you'll really study." The teacher kept talking and talking.  
  
"Ok, what is he babbling about this time?" Tai leaned over to Matt who shook his head.  
  
"Nothing big, just the same: class rules, announcements, big events, shit like that."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
  
  
During the last 15 minutes all the students ignored the teacher and talked or threw paper balls to each other. Then the bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and went out of the class room.  
  
Matt and Tai walked down the hall to their next class, Math.  
  
"Math! I hate Math!" Tai moaned as he lazily walked to his classroom.  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's too early to hear your whining, give it a rest." Matt said as he looked for their new class room. "And it's not like we're learning anything today. the teacher is going to spend most of the class learning our names and asking about us." Matt sped up a bit.  
  
"True." Tai shrugged until something bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry," He heard a sweet soft voice said, and he looked down to see a cute girl about 4 or 5 inches smaller than him, she had honey eyes and chestnut hair. Somehow she seemed familiar, but she didn't give him any chance to say something because she continued her way.  
  
Tai stared at her back as she disappeared into the crowd, and then Matt went back at him. "Yo, Tai, you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What are you staring at?" Matt looked the way Tai was looking. "Oh, a girl. Never seen her before."  
  
"Yeah, but somehow she seems familiar."  
  
"Whatever Tai, lets get to class."  
  
The boys entered a big room, which was almost full with other students who greeted them. Sora was there too.  
  
"Oh my God! It's so great to be in the same class as you Matt!" Sora beamed and hugged him. He made a face and tried to let go.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice too have you as classmate too, Sora." Matt sweat dropped.  
  
"Where are you sitting, Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, there, the one in the front." Sora pointed to the first sit that was in the second row. "Why you ask?"  
  
"Oh, so I could sit the whole other way, now excuse me." Tai made his way to an empty seat next to the window at the back of the room.  
  
Sora glared at him but sighed and returned her attention to Matt. "So, where are you sitting? There's a place near mine."  
  
"Sorry, Sora. but I'll seat next to Tai, you know, he's my best friend, maybe if we have another class together, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Sora said with disappointment in her voice and sat down while she looked at Matt who made his way to the sit next to the brown haired boy.  
  
"Can't you make an effort to like Sora?" Matt asked him.  
  
"I've done a lot of efforts but she's just. so, so. ah! I hate her." Tai answered, you could see little flames in his eyes.  
  
Then the teacher came in, a women around 27 years old, she was skinny, very skinny and looked really sweet. "Hi, I'm Miss Amy, your math teacher this semester." She started talking about the class rules, the learning program and other stuff the student's didn't know and would care about anyway.  
  
"Uh, excuse me." A sweet voice said, interrupting the teacher. Everyone in the classroom turned their attention to a girl that was standing in the doorway.  
  
Tai's eyes popped out and whispered. "Matt, Matt. she's the girl I bumped into just a second ago!"  
  
"Huh?" Matt took a closer look at her. 'She's pretty.' He returned to Tai. "I also find her someway familiar." Tai nodded.  
  
"Hi, uh. can I come in?" The girl asked politely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Should I continue? I promise next chapters will be more interesting, cuz this is only the beginning... anyway. Bye! Don't forget to review!!! Plz... 


	3. The first class

Hi there! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews!! ^^ it looks as ppl really like his story. I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner, but I had exams (God! How I hate exams!), but anyways... here's the third chapter, hope you also like this one... I'm putting taimi and mimato in this fic, as well as one-sided sorato... but the couples aren't defined yet... so it could all change... ummm... what else??? Oh, yeah... I don't own digimon (if I did, there would be much more romance in it, plus it would end up mimato)... but the plot is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, uh... can I come in?" The girl asked politely.  
  
Sora looked at her and smirked. "Yea, unless you want to make a bigger fool out of yourself than you already have by standing there."  
  
The girl didn't seem to care, she arched a brow. "Actually, I was talking to the teacher. So if you don't mind, please... shut up." Everyone grasped, no one had ever talked to Sora Takenouchi the way she had, but she ignored everyone, including Sora's face. She returned her head to the teacher and with sweet voice asked again. "So... can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, uh... there's a seat next to the window, in front of the brunette with wild hair." Miss Amy instructed her. And she turned to the blackboard and started to write some stuff.  
  
"Thank you." She made her way next to Tai, everyone glanced at her. "Hi." She smiled at Tai when she sat down. "You're the guy I bumped into."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Tai nervously scratched his head.  
  
"I'm still sorry for that, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"It's ok, it's really ok." Tai smiled at her and from the corner of his eye he saw Matt looking at them with his mouth open, he smiled even more. "The name's Tai, Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa." She imitated him, and smiled. 'He's nice.'  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mimi. Oh, by the way, this is my friend Matt." Tai introduced Matt, who smiled... nervously? 'Is he... nervous?' Tai frowned.  
  
"Hey." He simply said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Hey." She smiled while he analyzed him for a while, then turned to see Miss Amy who was talking. "Okay, class. I want every one of you say your name, age and whatever you want to the whole class, so we can get to know each other. Who wants to be first?"  
  
Tai groaned, Miss Amy glared at him. "Thank you for volunteering, mister...?"  
  
Tai pointed at his chest. "Kamiya, Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Well Mr. Kamiya, what would you like to share with the class?" Everyone turned around to see him, even Mimi.  
  
Tai didn't move, he just sat there in the same place. "Well, I'm seventeen years old, my birthday is April 5th, and I'm an Aries... I was born here in Odaiba aaaaaand... I'm single..." He looked right into Mimi's eyes as he said the last part. Several girls beamed while Mimi looked at him oddly.  
  
"Ok... good, now everyone knows you're single, next?" Miss Amy said.  
  
"I think that's you, Mimi..." Matt whispered.  
  
She turned around to see him, she carefully studied him again. Matt went nervous as her eyes moved around him. Sora and Tai eyed them suspiciously, but Sora couldn't take it any longer. "Hey, weirdo girl, your turn."  
  
Mimi turned around and faced Sora; she glared at the tanned girl with ice cold eyes. "It'll be my turn when ever I want it to be my turn, not when someone else, especially someone like you, says it's my turn."  
  
Everyone looked at her with their mouths open, even the teacher, but for some reason, Miss Amy didn't say anything.  
  
When the brunette girl knew they got her point, she started. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa, I'm sixteen and no one tells me what to do."  
  
Silence. Everyone was silent. Tai was fascinated, "Wow..."  
  
Mimi looked at him, somewhat confused, but she smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Is that... um, everything you want to share with us, Mimi?" Miss Amy sweetly said.  
  
"Yes... that's all... for now."  
  
Tai leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "That was awesome..."  
  
Mimi chuckled and leaned back, "Thanks... again."  
  
The other students had their turn, until it was Matt's. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs in a 4-like shape. "I'm Yamato Ishida... but you can call me Matt," Several girls sighed and aah-ed.  
  
Mimi snickered and tried to muffle her laugh. "Plugh-eze!", she whispered.  
  
Both Matt and Tai listened her, Tai chuckled while Matt looked at her a little confused... she was the first girl that didn't seem to be much interested in him. His eyes still on Mimi, he continued. "I'm seventeen years old, my birthday is on June 20th, I like sports and I like music, in fact, I'm the lead singer of my band."  
  
Mimi looked at him again, but this time she was serious. "Interesting..."  
  
"Oh, Matt... That's old news; everybody knows you have a band, and that you rock!" Sora shouted.  
  
The brunette girl turned around to see her, horrified. "Oh, dear God... someone must have made voodoo with her! Why else would she scream like that?" She asked Tai.  
  
The boy broke out into laughs, "Ha, ha, ha! I know what you mean! Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed so hard he was almost crying. Tai kept laughing for a while, everybody looked at him, but he didn't care. "The bad news is..." he said when he finally stop laughing and whipped a tear off of his cheek, "she's always like that."  
  
Mimi turned around to see him in the eye. "24/7?"  
  
"Yep... 24/7. Most people don't like her."  
  
"I can see why... does anyone like her?"  
  
"Yeah... they're some crazy enough that think she's nice... my friend there thinks so."  
  
"Matt?" Mimi arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"But he doesn't seem the guy who likes people a lot."  
  
"Actually, he doesn't like girls a lot, but I dunno what's inside his head... of all the nice girls I know, he only likes her, but she's not nice at all." Tai made a pause, "I think... he likes you a bit, too..."  
  
Mimi smiled weirdly, "Why?"  
  
"Well... he talked to you, and he never talks to a girl he doesn't know."  
  
"Maybe he was just being nice, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
The girl turned around again and started listening to a girl who was talking about herself.  
  
"Mimi..." Tai whispered, the girl looked at him. "I like you, too..."  
  
She smiled, "So do I."  
  
They both smiled at each other until they heard Sora scream again. "Okaaaaaaaaay, it's my turn now, everybody listen carefully."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait!" Mimi squeaked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, weirdo." She fought back.  
  
"Whatever." She leaned back on her chair.  
  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi, I'm seventeen years old, and my birthday is on February 26th. For the moment, I am single, just in case." She winked at Matt. "I love dogs and I hate people that have bad taste."  
  
Mimi frowned, and asked Sora, as nice as she could. "Why?"  
  
Sora looked at her confused, "'Why'? What do you mean 'why'? It's obvious, they look hideous! How can I allow people to see me with people like that?"  
  
"How superficial can you get?" Mimi answered with another question.  
  
"Look, Mee-mee... let's just say I'm picky... I admit first I thought you looked as a girl like me, but now I see you're just a simple girl, maybe a bit of a rebel... I can't make friends with you."  
  
"So, let me see if I get this... you first wanted to be my friend, for how I looked?" Sora nodded. "Ok... but then, you saw I was kind of a 'rebel' and now you can't be friends with me?"  
  
"Yeah, practically you got the point."  
  
"Not that I'm dying to be friends with you, but don't you think that's stupid? Judging people just by their looks when you don't know them at all?" Mimi rested her cheek in her hand.  
  
"You also judged me..." Sora quickly replied.  
  
"Yeah, I did..." the girl admitted.  
  
"Why did you, if you don't even know me?" The tanned girl smiled, thinking she had won the battle.  
  
Mimi looked at her before replying, "Because I used to be like you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! ^^ How was that? Did you like it? I sure, hope so... I know, in this chapter Mimi was kinda mean, but she's really not mean, she just doesn't like being told what to do, so it doesn't mean she's a bitch. Oh, by the way, I don't hate Sora... I just needed to use someone, and she popped into my head, you'll figure it out when the story is more complete. Review pleaaaaaaaaaase!!! I love seeing that you left me a review... it's the best!!! Thank you ppl, thanks to you I'm trying my best!!! 


	4. The new friends

**Okkkk... first of all, I'm so sorry for being so late, but I was cut off my inspiration... plus, I've been quite busy... I'm already in college!!! O.o!!! Well, technically, my first day is next Monday but still, it's been crazy... plus, I went on vacation, and made this tour around my country. (I visited five states in 2 and a half months!!! It was so cool!) And finally, here I am, with a new chapter to my story. Hope you all like it! Oh, but before starting the chapter, there's a few ppl I have to thank.**

AMYANGEL- thank you! I particularly like that line too, it's the key to the whole story!!! wink, wink

strawberries rule- thank you! Here it is!

Tkfan4ever-that's something you'll have to wait and see! Keep reading and thank you for your review!

Iwana-Aiel-don't worry, it'll be definitively one of the two... I think... lol.

crimsonXsnow- thank you so much! And well, someone had to be the bitch.

littocherryblossom- thanks! I'm sorry to leave you freaked out so much time, but well, I hope this could make it up to you.

Unknown- here it is, hope you like!

DivineAngel143- I did continue, late, but I did, nonetheless.

babegalanime- thanks! Here it is!

joy- I did. =)

mimatochickychick- thanks for adding it to your favorite stories! Hehe U

crazy nek0-JIN- yeah, I guess this is Sora bashing... but someone had to be the bad one.

Digital-Matt- thanks for all your comments, hope you like this chapter! If not, let me know!

red rose- thanks for your support! Here's the next part.

LoUdMoUtH87- uh? Thanks?

PnkMimato72492- thank you so much, enjoy!

and a special thanks to CeruleanNasuti for giving me a very important lesson! thank you so much!

---

The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds, and then the bell rang. Mimi stood up and quickly gathered her things, as if nothing had happened. "Oh, that went fast! Umm... don't forget to bring a notebook tomorrow!" Miss Amy screamed as the students hurried to get out of the room.

Tai turned over to Matt, "Hey, man! Are we together in the next class?"

"I don't think so..."

"In that case, do you mind?" Tai asked.

Matt looked at his best friend. "Sure, not at all... we do have Biology together, though... that's after lunch."

"Then I'll se you at recess. Later!"

Mimi was about to go out of the classroom, when someone called her name. "Huh?"

It was Tai. "Hey, Mimi... um, do you want me to walk you to your next class? So we can know each other better?"

"Sure..." she replied and gave him a quick smile.

The boy smiled, "Good! What class do you have next?"

They both started walking; Mimi looked at her schedule, "Mmm... World History with Bruce Harrison."

"Hey, I'm in that class too! We'll also be classmates there!"

Mimi smiled, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Well, you're new... and newbies here need people to talk to." Tai looked at her, "Plus, you seem nice."

"Thanks, you seem nice too."

Neither said anything until Tai quietly asked, "Mimi, were you really like that?"

"Like how?"

"You know... like Sora?"

"Well... yeah, I kinda was, I'm not exactly proud of it though... but that's a long story. But to sum up, I kinda had this thing with a boy that changed me... I mean, it made me realize how wrong I was. So that's why I decided to be an 'ordinary' girl."

"Oh, I see, but can I tell you something?" Tai saw the girl nod. "You're anything but ordinary."

"Really?" The girl looked at him, Tai nodded. "How so then, Tai?"

"Well... you're the first girl I've met who actually stand up to 'miss popular'... I mean, all the other girls either want her to like them or they're totally afraid of her."

Mimi laughed hard. "Afraid? Of her? Of what, her perfectly manicured nails?"

"Hey! They're really sharp!" He whined.

The girl eyed him curiously and tried to cover a smile, "And you would know that because...?"

"'Cuz she has slapped me several times." He lowered his face. She couldn't help it, he was so adorable she started to laugh. "Hey! What'ya laughing about?"

Mimi stopped laughing and looked at him with a big smile on her beautiful face. "It's just that you're so funny and cute... but let's rewind a little, she has slapped several times?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say she's not very fond of me."

"That bitch! Why did she slap you anyway?" In that instant, Sora walked pass them and she glared at her back.

"Just because I told her she was slut."

"Hmm, well... that's not exactly nice." She turned to look at Tai in the eye.

"Well, she called me an asshole before."

"Sound to me like two little kids fighting... with much stronger words, that is." Mimi shrugged and kept walking.

"Well, you weren't there... you can't imagine how horrible it was." Tai scowled, being reminded of Sora wasn't something he loved the most.

"I bet every moment with that woman is horrible."

"You're right there." They both arrived to the room 107, Tai stepped in front of the brunette and opened the door for her to go inside.

"Thank you, such a gentleman." She smiled warmly at him and he felt something inside him... what was this funny feeling? He looked at her back and followed her closely. She sat almost at the back of the classroom, and Tai sat behind her, like at Math class. He rested his chin on his desk and went into la-la-land. He looked at her intently. What was it about her? He barely knew her and he was already feeling different around her. She was beautiful, indeed, but he had been with even more beautiful women; however he had never felt an attraction as strong as he was now feeling for her.

She turned her head to the side and looked at him from over her shoulder. She had felt him staring at her, and he kept doing so. She didn't mind, she thought he was a good guy, but she wanted to figure him out. She smiled at him again, yes, she decided she liked him.

Tai saw her smile at him, and he felt as if his stomach had made a flip flop. Sure, he had seen more appealing women, but none like her. With one smile from her he felt happy, with out any apparent reason. What had she done to him? He was in some sort of trance; he just simply couldn't tear his eyes away from her lovely face, her exciting russet eyes and her silky soft auburn mane.

Then he saw her moving her mouth, but heard no words. He blinked a couple of times before realizing he had dazzled. "The professor's here, he asked you your name."

"Uh? Oh yeah, Kamiya Tai." The tanned boy saw his professor nod and continue to speak about something he wasn't interested in. The only thing he was interested in had beautiful long hair, shapely legs and was sitting right in front of him.

-----

Matt was leaning on his locker. Ten minutes of lunch time had already passed and no sign whatsoever of Tai. He looked at his wrist watch and sighed; he passed a hand over his face and looked to the sides, searching for his friend. Every day they met where their lockers where and then went together to the cafeteria to sit with some other friends. And it was very odd that Tai was late, he always wanted to be the first one to arrive to the cafeteria so he could buy a piece of pepperoni pizza.

He waited for another five minutes before sighing in defeat. He walked on his own to the cafeteria and sat next to some friends.

"Yo, Matt... Where's Tai?" asked Fred, a muscular guy with jet black hair and some freckles on his nose and cheekbones. He raised his hand and shook Matt's.

The blonde shrugged, "I was waiting for him, as usual, but he never arrived. I thought he would be already here."

Joseph, a dark boy with beautiful chocolate eyes looked up at Matt, and also high-fived him. "Hey. Well, I just had Global Awareness with him, and he spent all the class talking to the new girl. What's her name?"

"Mimi." Erin, a white guy with reddish hair turned to Joseph.

"Oh, yeah, Mimi... Damn, she's hot." Joseph smiled at his friends, still thinking about the new girl.

Everyone at the table agreed with him. Matt frowned at them. Erin looked at him. "Oh c'mon, Matt, dun tell me you dun think he's hot! With that tight little ass of her swingin' around as she walks by... I'm telling you, when I was walking behind her I had to summon all my strength for not reach a hand and grope her." He smirked.

Matt's frown deepened. "That's disgusting, Er."

"Yeah, plus you know the real reason why you didn't do that is because Tai was walking right beside her, and he would have beaten the shit out of you." Fred snickered at the flushing face of Erin.

"He would not... although he is quite possessive about stuff..." Erin scratched his head his eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Possessive? Why would he be possessive about a girl he's just met?" Matt asked confused, not fully understanding what his friends where saying.

"Well, see for yourself, bro." Joseph nodded at him, motioning him to look behind him.

Matt turned around and found Tai who was holding the cafeteria's door open for Mimi to get in. He couldn't figure out what they were saying, but an enormous smile covered both of their faces. Mimi walked in and Tai followed her close by, then he grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear that made her explode into laughs. She looked at the wild haired guy and hugged his arm and continued laughing as they walked. Matt stood straight, his hands where turned into fists, his nails almost broke his skin because of how hard he was griping his hand. He didn't know what was going on, why was he so mad at seeing them together and having a good time? She didn't even know the girl! _I'm not interested in girls right know, why am I feeling like this? It's not as if she was my girlfriend or something, I'm not jealous... yeah, I'm not._ He kept looking at them and loosened his fists a bit, but when Tai grabbed her waist and pulled her to him his fists tightened again. He glared at his friend, he didn't know why but he just didn't like the way his hand was resting on her hip. _I am..._

-----

Mimi kept laughing at something that Tai had said, until she felt someone's eyes on them. She turned around and her eyes met a tall blonde guy, who she recognized as Tai's friend, Matt. She smiled at him, but got no response. _Must have no idea who I am... _She shrugged and turned to Tai. "Hey, your friend Matt is over there." She said signaling to where the blonde stood.

Tai turned his head to the side and saw Matt and his other friends. "C'mon, Meems, let me introduce you to my friends."

"Ok." He grasped her hand and she let him draw her to the table where his friends where. When they reached their table she smiled at all of them. Tai let go of her hand and turned to look at his friends. "Guys, I want you to meet Mimi... Mimi, these are Erin, Joseph, and Fred..." he said motioning with his head which name belonged to whom while Mimi shook each of their hands, "you remember Matt, right?"

She smiled and turned to the blonde. "Of course I do." His face softened somewhat, but he didn't smile or anything.

"So you're new here, right? Were you transferred from another school, or what?" The man she recognized as Fred asked.

She turned around to look him in the eye before she answered. "Kind of... I moved into town last week..." she sat down next to Joseph, and smiled again at them. Tai wasted no time in taking the empty seat next to her, and moved even closed to her, smiling widely.

"She's from New York." Tai added.

"Oh, really? And what brings you all the way to California?" Joseph asked her.

"My dad got transferred... and since it's just Dad and me, I had to tag along." She shrugged.

Erin looked at her and started babbling. "Your parents got divorced? That sucks. My folks got divorced two years ago, they where acting kinda strange until I found out that-"

"My mother died five years ago..." Mimi said suddenly.

Erin's mouth was hanging open and he blinked a couple of times. He stuttered, "You know, Matt's parents are divorced too."

"Mimi, you have to excuse Erin here, he doesn't handle this type of news well... plus, he's somewhat stupid, if I may add." Joseph glared at his friend. "Anyway, I'm sorry about your mom."

"Yeah, me too..." said the others.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault..." she smiled reassuringly. "Anyway, I got here last week and I really haven't had the time to see the town. I spend most of the time rearranging my room. I know nothing, except coming here from my house. Besides that, I'm lost."

"Yeah, so I'll be showing her around." Tai grinned at his friends as if he'd just won something. "Just like I did right now, I showed her around the school."

"Tai was kind enough to tell me where everything is..." Mimi whispered to Joseph, like she believed Tai was so adorable.

"Well, Tai is the cutie-pie of the group." He sarcastically stated as he rested his chin against his fist and looked boringly at his friend.

Mimi didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice and closed her eyes happily, "Is he really? That's nice. Well, I'm going to get something to eat, I'm starving. Anyone what's something?"

"We already ate... thanks." Fred answered.

She nodded and went to see what kind of food his place sold.

"So that's why you didn't show up at our lockers." Matt said flatly.

"Oh, sorry man, I completely forgot... but you know... I was busy..." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively as he nodded towards the girls standing in the lunch line.

"Of course you where." He eyed the girl in question.

"Oh, c'mon man! I like this girl..."

Tai was cut off by Matt, "Tai... everyday you like a different girl."

"But she's... different, Matt. You'd understand if you got to know her. I bet you'll like her, she's awfully nice."

"Man, if you didn't know these two you'd think they were a couple..." Fred whispered to Erin who nodded and chuckled.

"Plus, she's very interesting; you two would have lots in common. She is a cool girl, not at all like that Sora." Tai's voice dangerously toned down when he said the redhead's name.

"Then I doubt she's nice."

"Oh, dude... don't start that again, Sora's _not_ cool!" Joseph whined at his blonde friend.

"Damn, speaking of the devil." Erin muttered.

Tai groaned when he saw the bitch queen coming their way, followed by three girls, her personal fan club. "Shit!"

Sora walked swinging her hips from side to side, looking at nearby tables while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear and "Hi Matt, Erin, Joey..."

"Actually, it's Joseph-"

Sora didn't even looked at him as he continued with her fake smile, "Fred... Bush-hair." She turned to look icily at Tai.

He clenched his teeth immediately but didn't say a thing. Joseph frowned and touched his shoulder. "Tai..."

"Sssh! Shut up." He whispered, "I've seen this on discovery channel before, manipulative shrews will eventually go away if you stay real quiet and don't move at all."

Everyone at the table chuckled—even one of the three followers of Sora—save from the other two followers, Matt and Sora herself. She smirked at Tai with disgust and said, "Ha-ha, very funny, but I'm not here to talk to you." She turned around and dedicated a big smile at Matt. "Hey, Matt... I haven't seen you since math... and since we don't have any classes together in the morning, why don't we hang around at lunch? That way we can catch up."

"Yeah, you can catch up on how many times she had to reapply her nail varnish, or how many tests she failed in the morning." Tai say offhandedly with a shrug.

Sora was about to open her mouth but Matt beat her to it. "That wasn't nice."

"It wasn't meant to be nice."

The girl's eyes sparkled up with flames. "Look, you asshole-"

"Sorry it took me so long, but the food there looked doubtfully edible, the only thing that seemed normal was this apple pie... I brought everyone a piece." A cheerful voice said behind her, she turned around to face the new girl.

Her eyes opened widely in disbelief as she stared into two honey pools, "You!" She pointed with her index finger at her and turned furiously to Matt. "_What_ is she doing here?!"

**----**

**TBC...?**

**Hey! You like? Hope so... there's something big coming up! See Sora's behavior towards everyone! Also see Tai's and Mimi's developing friendship and Matt's developing... jealousy? The real story about Mimi and how she used to be, what happened to her and why did she become this way. All in the next chapters...so if you wanna know the rest, just click on the little button beneath this ad and leave a review! The more reviews I get, the faster you'll get a continuation.**

Love, Vel.


End file.
